Alpha Male: New Generation
by tablekorner
Summary: CROSSOVER: The Vampire Diaries, Cursed, and Ginger Snaps. Pretty canon on the main TVD storyline. Just with some new twists and characters. Mason is alive, Katherine had another werewolf who dies to Damon. She still turns Tyler. More of summary in story.
1. Chapter 1  We Never Wanted This For You

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. THIS IS LONG BUT READ THE NOTES FIRST!**

**First thing I'm going to say, lots of different kinds of different things.**

**Alright so here it is the long awaited story I've been making trailers for and planning for months. If you haven't seen the 3 trailers then go to my youtube right now before venturing forward into this extremely large, complex, and weird universe. Why large and complex? Well I've already started planning for a sequel starting at Season 3 of TVD! It's large and complex because it will be featuring even more characters from other shows and movies! Also not just werewolves like in this one, it will feature other supers from other shows and movies! (So look to forward to the possibility of Derek Hale, Eric Northman, or even Lukas Ford appearing! Those are just possibilities at the moment, and that's a small amount of the possibilities. This new universe will be insane)**

**So for this story what is in it? Well it crosses the movies Cursed and Ginger Snaps with the show The Vampire Diaries. In this story Mason was not Katherine's werewolf. Yes that is actually where this craziness started! With plans of writing a Mason story. But this turned into so much more and don't think it's simply a Mason Fic, it will be from the POV's of a lot of a lot of characters to explain what's going on with each of them. Mason actually came back to help Tyler and for his brothers funeral. See there is one thing you should know. In this story there are different kinds of werewolves. Tyler and Mason's kind are still the same. **

**Ginger Snaps wolves will be hereditary but will not need to kill to trigger the curse, it will be a random thing within the teenage age, and the wolves from Ginger Snaps will be big like in the movie but they will look a little more wolf like, with actual fur and not overly grown fangs.**

**Cursed werewolves like GS will be hereditary and no needing of a trigger, they will just need age. They will be large wolves that can stand on two feet like in the movie, but less stupid looking. Another thing about Cursed werewolves is with over years of living with the curse one can control the change on a full moon.**

**Katherine did have another werewolf when she came, but he was killed by Damon. So she had Tyler turned the same way as in the show.**

**Stefan, Damon, Alaric, Elena, Caroline, and Jeremy all know that Mason and Tyler are werewolves and Mason knows about them, Tyler doesn't, and the story is pretty Canon up until Season 2 Episode 7 which is around the time this story is starting.**

**Here is the list of new characters, what movie they are from, and if they are human or werewolf.**

**Ginger Snaps:  
>Ginger Fitzgerald – Wolf – Probably going to be OC and different then in the movie, less 'I wanna die'<br>Brigitte Fitzgerald – Wolf – Same as Ginger  
>Sam McDonald – Human<br>Jason McCardy – Wolf**

**Cursed:**

**Ellie Myers – Wolf – She is with Jake  
>Jake Taylor – Wolf – He is with Ellie<br>Jimmy Myers – Wolf  
>Bo (Unknown last name) – Wolf – Gay, just to worn some of you because that could lead to possible slash later on<strong>

**Jake, and Ellie went to Mystic Falls high the same time Mason and Jenna did and Jake, Ellie, and Mason all know about each other.**

**Alright I think it's time I got on with the story, some of you have been waiting months already after all and I'm sure those that haven't didn't come to here to read Authors Notes.**

**CHAPTER 1 || We never wanted this for you**

** Mason POV**

** Masquerade Party || Episode 7 Masquerade**

I was pouring myself some more champagne watching as everyone talked amongst themselves or danced. I headed back to my corner that I had been sitting in most of the night since I had yet to see anybody I felt comfortable talking to. I was hoping that someone I knew would show up, but so far there were only two people I knew personally. I wouldn't mind talking to Ellie but I can't see myself walking up to her and talking with Jake sitting right there and I definitely didn't want to talk to Jake. We went to high school together, we were both friends originally, and we were both werewolves. Ellie I wouldn't mind

Putting it that way it sounds like there wasn't really any reason to not want to talk to the guy. Well except the fact that he turned into the biggest pompous ass when he first shifted, breaking our friendship sometime after. As I hate being different, he embraces it. He thrives on having more power than others, he loves it. Yeah I had killed a longtime friend of mine in a fit of anger triggering the curse, and what did he have to say about it?

"_Congrats man, you're better than the rest of them." He said while waving his hand toward crowds of students in the hallway_

I was eighteen and had caused death. It always ate me up on the inside. Besides Jake and I there had been three others who had been werewolves, except unlike me they didn't need a trigger. In fact between the five of use there were three different kinds of us. I like my father had been the most natural, we looked like wolves, and we were just faster and stronger.

Jake and his girlfriend, Ellie, at the time, now I guess their mates, I don't know. They were the most beast like, they we large humanoid wolf creatures who could move on all fours but didn't require it. The last two was Fitzgerald and McCardy, they were similar to me and my father except they were quite larger. They were both older than us, and were out of school but they were the only other werewolves in town other than our parents.

How was it fair that none of them needed to take a life to change and then was given the choice to avoid killing, while I had to suffer through the knowledge that because of me someone had died. Jake had always wanted to have leadership, and he wanted us all to unite as a pack. None of us, even his mate were down for it. We knew that he was just power hungry. I don't really know what he has been doing lately since I left after graduation and I didn't really care.

I know that Fitzgerald had two daughters with some human female, but both he and she had died orphaning their children. Luckily for them the Fitzgerald family was high up on the rich family lists of Mystic Falls, and there Uncle moved in to take care of them. McCardy had a son and lives somewhere in town. Both their children go to school with Tyler, and so does Ellie's younger brother Jimmy.

This isn't the first time I've seen Jake since I got back into town, but it's the first time I've seen Ellie.

"Well if you don't want to Jake, then I will just go over there myself." She said as she headed in my direction

As she got in talking range she removed her mask and took a sip of her drink, which I could recognize by the smell to be some kind of vodka.

"When did you get back in to town?" She asked

"A couple weeks ago, I arrived during my brother's wake." I replied

"I'm sorry about Richard, Mason." She said

My brother had never triggered the curse, which I was happy for but often bothered me that I had to live through this curse without him. After my father passed away I kind of felt more alone.

"Yeah well it happens I guess." I said as I took a sip of my champagne

"So is there any reason why you haven't stopped by since you got in?" She asked

_Well for starters you know I dislike your boyfriend a whole lot!_ I wanted to say, "I've been busy spending some time with my family, Tyler in particular."

"How's he holding up with his father's death?" She asked

"Better than I did with mine." I replied

"I'm sorry Mason. I never got the chance to tell you that before with you leaving directly after it happened." She said

"Can we maybe not talk about this? In fact I think I'm going to do something else if you'd excuse me." I said

I made my way to one of the many exits of the room. Avoiding the one Jake was standing at waiting for Ellie. As I walked into the foyer I noticed Liz Forbes walking through the opened front door in her uniform. A pretty worried looking sister in law greeted her and they both went back the way Carol had come. I followed them towards my brother's study, formally known as my father's study. As they stopped outside the door I came up behind them.

"Carol, Liz. What's going on?" I asked

"A friend of Tyler's got drunk and hit her head." Carol said

"Is she okay?" I asked

"She's dead Mason."

"Where's Tyler?" I asked maybe a little too quickly

"He's in here. He and Caroline are going to explain what happened to Liz." She said

As I listened to Tyler and Caroline explain what happened, I could tell that Tyler wasn't giving the whole truth. The whole time he would give quick glances in my direction like he wanted to speak to me privately really bad. I had a feeling that she had died at Tyler's hands, and my life just got way more complicated.

"May I speak to Tyler for a moment?" I asked when they were finished explaining

"I don't see why not." Liz said

Tyler and I waited until everyone had exited the room then he looked at me as he leaned back against the desk. We didn't say anything for quite away until finally he said.

"Everything happened so quickly. She was coming at me, and I…I-It just happened … then it was over." He said

"Explain it to me." I said as I walked over to him, "What exactly happened Tyler?" I asked

"It was at my hands Uncle Mason." He choked out, "She died from me pushing her."

"Why did you push her?" I asked

"She was coming at me. She stabbed me in the shoulder." He sobbed, "Why-Why would she … Why did she do that? Why did she do this to me?" He burst out as the tears started to fall

He started shaking his head back and forth as he brought one hand up to cup his face.

"This isn't your fault Tyler." I said as I patted his back, "She was trying to hurt you.We never wanted this for you, I'm sorry."

Tyler dropped his head against my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders as he started to cry. I knew enough to not say a word. I've been exactly where he's at, and knew he just needed to let it out.

**A/N: So yeah, I have an outline of over main parts of the story. But for the most part, it's just being winged. How'd you like it? Who wants more cross interact? Who wants longer chapters? Who has any ideas? Who has any questions?**

**Anyway so yeah as I said a sequel started at TVD Season 3 is to follow and I've already got some main ideas for that but also a lot of sub ideas to pick and choose from. I also have a big final plan for this story which takes place on a much bigger field for the Season 2 ending of TVD.**

**Just to be warned, throughout this story any of the new characters being crossed into the TVD world can be killed off, in fact I already have some nice cliff hangers planned for the ending with some character deaths and more.**

**Oh and I wanted to make this chapter longer since of the long ass A/N but I couldn't really think of where to take it after that final scene. I have ideas for upcoming chapters though.**


	2. Chapter 2  Werewolves walk among us

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement.**

**CHAPTER 2 || Werewolves indeed walk amongst us Tyler**

** Tyler POV**

As I woke up I quickly threw on some clothes and went down stairs to see if anyone was up yet. It was seven in the morning but most around here were early birds. Mason said that I should get some rest and that he had some things to explain to me. I was dreading the conversation because that would make the whole situation real and I don't know if that's really what I wanted to be thinking right now. Of course I had to get it out of the way and I can't say I wasn't a little curious.

I walked into the kitchen and found Mason sitting on the counter eating an apple. At first it appeared he didn't notice me enter but then without turning around he spoke.

"You're up early." He mentioned

"As usual." I replied

"I just thought you'd need to rest after last night's events." He said as he jumped down and faced me

"Never let life hold you down Uncle Mason." I said while opening the cupboard to grab a bowl

"Not much can hold you down now." He said with a sigh as I walked towards the counter

"Care to explain?" I asked as I poured some cereal into the bowl

"Let's begin with what you're capable of now." He said, "Werewolves are stronger and faster than humans."

"So by how much exactly?"

"Much." He said before remaining silent for a moment

"We have heightened senses, mostly our sense of smell and hearing. We also heal fast, really fast." He said

"What else?" I asked

"That's practically all the good stuff. So now you need to know the rest." He said

"How bad exactly?" I asked

"On a scale of one to ten. I'd say about an eight." He said, "Werewolves change on full moons. While shifted we have no control, we attack the closest and the more satisfying meal. In order to prevent that we need to chain ourselves up, and I mean really chain ourselves, locked rooms and all."

"The first shift is always the longest. Overtime it gets faster and faster. It is very painful, the most painful thing you'll ever feel Tyler. I'm sorry but it's going to hurt, and it's going to go on for hours." He looked at me with sympathy

"So you're saying I'm a blood crazed lunatic whenever the full moon drops by, and I'll feel the most excruciating pain before I run off and eat someone?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Sounds super. Anything else I should know?" I asked

He looked away for a moment as he not so subtly tried to hide his expression.

"What is it Mason?" I asked

"I don't know if I should tell you." He replied

"Werewolves walk amongst us and we both happen to be some. What is it that you can't tell me?" I asked

"Werewolves indeed walk amongst us Tyler. In fact several in this town, three of which you share a hallway with every weekday."

I stared at him for a moment. Was he trying to say that there were other werewolves that went to my school? But those that mean…

"Does that mean they've all caused death?" I asked

"No, not all werewolves are the same. Some don't need to trigger the curse. It's just born into them. It turns out to be a maturity thing for others. Another thing is that not all werewolves look the same when shifted. Our family, we change into actual wolves, but some are uglier, more beastly, and scary looking."

"Caroline … Is Caroline a werewolf?" I asked

"What? The Forbes family isn't werewolves." He said pretty quickly

"Are you sure Mason?"

"Yes Tyler, why would you think that?" He asked

"Caroline knew. She knew about me, after Sarah died she tried calming down." I said

"What exactly did she say?" He asked

"She asked me if my wound had healed yet." I replied

"Tyler I can guarantee they aren't werewolves, you were probably in shock and misunderstood her words."

Oh yeah shock, as if Mason didn't realize that I knew when he was lying to me. The guy wasn't good at hiding his thoughts. But I knew he wouldn't budge on it so I decided to change the subject anyway.

"Well then who are the three that go to my school who are werewolves?" I asked

"Well I can't be sure if they have shifted yet, but I know who they are. Jimmy Myers, Jason McCardy, and Ginger and Bridgett Fitzgerald."

"Is that it?" I asked trying to fit each of them into my head, needlessly to say I barely knew any of them

"I believe so. If there is any more then I don't know of them." He replied as he looked at the clock which brought my eyes with his

"I should start getting ready for school." I said as I got up

"Are you okay Tyler? You sure you can handle school today." He asked

"I'm fine." I simply said

**A/N: GOD I'M SO TERRIBLE! I'm sorry I always set out to write long chapters and then it just turns out as a short scene or two. I miss the days where I forced myself to think for hours until I had a minimum of 5,000 words per chapter. If I had my writing skills which I have now mixed with that patience, man would I be unstoppable. But anyway I promise the next chapter will be a minimum of three scenes and 1,500 words, a maximum of infinite each. Oh and yes the other characters are coming, I'm just setting up for them slowly.**


End file.
